¿Quién eres realmente?
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Damian es el hijo y Richard, el amante, eso debería quedar claro para ambos.


**¿Quién eres realmente?**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Batman_ pertenecen a **Bob Kane** , **Bill Finger** , **DC Entertainment, DC Comics** y **Warner Bros Pictures,** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Damian es el hijo y Richard, el amante, eso debería quedar claro para ambos.

* * *

Damian sabía que Bruce tenía hijos adoptivos desde mucho tiempo antes de aparecer en la Mansión Wayne reclamando el primer lugar. La Liga de Asesinos los había investigado a cada uno a fondo y le había brindado suficiente información como para tener más conocimiento de ellos del que tenia de sí mismo, pero una cosa había sido leer sobre ellos y otra muy diferente intentar coexistir en el mismo espacio.

Jason Todd era una especie de troglodita súper alto capaz de derribar a un rinoceronte con los puños, tenía un mechón de cabello blanco en la frente que hacía que Damian pensara en zorrillos cada vez que se encontraban y su manera de hablar era la más burda que había escuchado en su vida. Le gustaba vestir chaquetas de cuero y el olor de su sudor mezclado con el de la tela curtida siempre embargaba las habitaciones donde aparecía. Había estado muerto una vez… había estado muerto y eso le llenó el pecho de ira. Luego estaba Tim Drake y de ese no quería saber nada, porque lo tenía harto con sus libros y su pomposa manera de hablar, como si supiera todo acerca de _todo_ y eso era imperdonable. Era como un principito de cuentos de hadas y a Damian le parecía _imposible_ relacionarse con él sin sentirse estúpido. Al menos Todd hablaba el idioma de las palizas con el mismo acento que él.

Antes de ellos dos hubo otro —Rich-argh Grayson, el trapecista—, pero Damian no quería entrar en detalles respecto a él, porque lo detestaba con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y no se trataba de un odio común: era algo parecido a lo que los toros sienten al ver el color rojo o los osos al identificar una presa en movimiento.

Quería golpear a Richard con sus puños desnudos, arrancarle la piel de la cara con las uñas y escupirle al rostro sin su estúpida máscara; quería insultarlo, corromperlo, destruirlo, colocarlo tres metros bajo tierra en un agujero cavado con sus propias manos y nunca tener que ver su maldita cara de nuevo porque, por todos los cielos, _Bruce parecía quererlo más que a él._ Más que a cualquier otra persona en esa tonta casa, de hecho.

Porque Bruce no era un hombre de risas y sentimientos, siempre había tenido demasiado peso sobre la espalda para darle prioridad a ese tipo de cosas bobas que otras personas valoraban como tesoros, pero cuando se trataba de Richard, demonios, se convertía en la persona con la risa mas encantadora del mundo, participaba en las actividades más sosas, como paseos por el parque los fines de semana y juegos de baloncesto por las tardes. Y era _suave_ como un cordero alcanzado por una mano cariñosa.

Damian no se explicaba cómo demonios un sujeto tan simplón como Grayson había reducido a su padre, a Batman, a una piltrafa humana como esa…

Y entonces lo vio pelear.

Con los reflejos de un halcón y la agilidad de un leopardo. Y quiso matar el brote de admiración que sintió en el pecho al contemplar a Nightwing en todo su esplendor, pero no lo consiguió y los celos disminuyeron de calor poco a poco.

Comenzó a saludar a Richard cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de la mansión y dejo de tratarlo con el mismo desprecio que les mostraba a los demás.

Solo a él.

Y, por supuesto, algo terrible tuvo que pasar, porque esa era la manera en la que la vida se divertía al dar lecciones a niños caprichudos de doce años de edad.

Fue un miércoles por la tarde, cuando Alfred llevaba a cabo sus tareas domesticas en la cocina, Jason había salido en su motocicleta y Tim se había encerrado en su habitación con ese amigo inseparable suyo, Conner. Terminó sus deberes escolares y salió de su recamara, pensando en acercarse a Richard para charlar un poco, quizá sobre tácticas de pelea o sus programas de televisión favoritos, pero su listado mental de temas para platicar se detuvo forzadamente cuando Richard apareció en el corredor aledaño, riendo por lo bajo. Damian se aclaro la garganta y dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a interceptarlo, pero se vio interrumpido por un comentario entrecortado por más risas.

—Te dije que esa película era aburridísima.

—Debiste decir "mala" en vez de aburrida —dijo Bruce, la persona con la que Richard estaba hablando.

Richard rió con ganas.

—Está bien: sabía que era una mala película, pero no había nada mejor que ver y sabia que si no proponía algo rápido volverías al trabajo y yo me moría por pasar la tarde contigo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y Damian sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo entero: sabía que esos dos eran unidos, pero ese comentario había estado de más.

—Dick —murmuró Bruce.

—¿Bruce? —susurró Dick.

Todo pasó muy rápido: Damian asomó la cabeza por el extremo del corredor y contempló la manera en la que su padre rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo del otro, de una manera muy intima, antes de besarlo en los labios.

Un _beso_ en los labios.

Damian salió de su escondite, cabizbajo. Con el repentino ruido, los otros dos se apartaron y lo observaron horrorizados.

—¿No se supone que son padre e hijo o es que eso lo haces con todos tus hijos adoptivos? —preguntó, nervioso, antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su habitación.

* * *

Bruce intentó hablar con él: Damian lanzó todos los objetos de cristal de la habitación contra la puerta.

Richard también hizo el intento de sacarlo de su recámara oscura, pero funcionó menos.

Damian se quedó dormido con el corazón roto y le suplicó al cielo no despertar, porque por un momento temió matar a su papá.

* * *

Richard se coló a su habitación a la medianoche, valiéndose de la ventana y por poco no esquivó la daga que Damian lanzó a su cara. Una línea roja se extendió por su mejilla y gruesas gotas cayeron en su camisa.

—Oh, Damian —murmuró el hombre y el niño tuvo la impresión de que se había dejado herir a propósito, como una manera de anestesiarlo.

Damian se estiró y encendió las luces de la recámara. Parpadeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Richard se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, Damian se negó a verlo a la cara. Richard se masajeo los parpados con los dedos.

—Lo que viste en la tarde, Damian…

— _No quiero hablar de eso_ —sentenció el muchacho.

—Pero es necesario, quiero que entiendas lo que ocurrió. Tu padre y yo, llevamos un tiempo…

—¿Haciendo estupideces mientras al resto del mundo le venden la mentira de que pertenecen a una familia _normal_? ¿También hace eso con Todd y Drake? —preguntó y tocó un nervio en el cuerpo del otro, que puso los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza tan rápido que debió marearse.

—¡No, Damian, entiende! ¡Yo _lo amo_ y él también me quiere! Esto no es… ninguna clase de error forzado o una perversidad —dijo, con el pecho dolido. Jamás creyó que tendría semejante conversación con el hijo biológico de Bruce—. Yo odio el hecho de que me haya adoptado. Es decir, al principio no, le agradecí que me tendiera la mano tras la muerte de mis padres, pero luego, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era ninguna clase de amor fraterno, Damian, me maldije un montón de veces, preguntándome si ese era una especie de castigo para mi, una cruz con la que debería cargar el resto de mi vida. Y luego Bruce me dijo que me quiere. Así nada más. Solo así pude volver a respirar. _Lo quiero,_ Damian.

Las mejillas de Damian se pusieron rojas. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido en el pecho.

—No quiero escuchar eso, no necesito saberlo. Manténganse alejados de mí, no quiero hablarles. ¡Vete! —exclamó cuando Richard hizo ademán de tocarlo.

Richard se puso de pie, con una expresión agotada en la cara.

—Lo siento, Dami.

—¡Cállate! —gritó el niño y tomó una almohada para arrojársela. Richard la esquivó con facilidad—. ¡Lárgate!

Richard no le dijo nada más y simplemente se marchó por donde había entrado. Damian hundió el rostro en su almohada y dejó que la ira lo consumiera.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, no hubieron sonrisas furtivas ni bromas. Richard y Bruce se dedicaron a no mirarse a la cara e incluso se habían sentado en polos opuestos de la mesa.

Para Damian, eso estaba bien, pero tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la distancia entre aquellos dos fracturaría la armonía de la casa.


End file.
